disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
One Good Scare Ought To Do It!
One Good Scare Ought To Do It! is the title of the technical 11th episode. It aired originally in the US on October 3rd, 2008. Episode Summary This episode revolves around Isabella getting cursed with a bad case of the hiccups. So, Phineas decides to build her a super haunted house to scare 'em out of her. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus stops Doofenshmirtz from destroying his old mentor's hideout, and Candace tries to go to Jeremy's house, but his evil sister Suzy stops her. The episode starts of with Candace talking into a banana, pretending it's a telephone and it's Jeremy on the other end. Linda walks by, telling her she's going out and asks if she's going to be talking into that banana all day. In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb are using a "mariachi tree" to entertain themselves, as Isabella walks in, trying to say her catch phrase, but is cut off by her hiccups. Phineas tells her that's one bad case of hiccups and tells her they need to scare them out of her, and asks her what she's afraid of. She tells him that she was afraid of a haunted house at the fair once, and Phineas decides to build a super one. Meanwhile, Perry enters his lair (through the trash can; first the wrong one, though) and is informed that Doofenshmirtz has disappeared. He gives him two reasons: Magic elves transporting him to an angry corn land, or being at an island with a giant "D" on it at the exact coordinates they lost his trace at. He then tells Perry to forget the first one, and to get onto it. Perry runs off to his ship, and an extended version of his song plays. Candace walks into the backyard as Phineas and Ferb are still planning. She calls them freaks and is told of their plans. She then goes into the house to call their mom, and the number she calls is: Jeremy's! She does the "breaking up" bit where she crumples paper and then screams silently. Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz's lair, where he is trapped by arm, tail, and leg restraints. Doofensmirtz goes over what he knows Perry did, then reveals that it belonged to his mentor, professor Destructicon. (Kevin to his friends.) He then reveals that he was asked to destroy the hideout, which he would do with a disintivaporator. Candace calms down and calls the Johnson's again. The one who picks up is Suzy. She claims that Candace called for Jeremy, then crinkles paper. before Suzy hangs up, Candace "admits" she wanted to speak to Jeremy, who invites her over. She covers the phone with her hand and screams. Phineas hears the scream and says to Ferb that he really should save them for the haunted house. Phineas calls all of his friends and tells them to get something they're most scared of. Back to Candace, she arrives to Jeremy's house. Just as her near the door,Suzy throws her poodle onto Candace. It bites her. Suzy then open the sprinklers and spray on Candace, which makes her fall down to the mud. Suzy then controls the RC truck to shot mud on her, just as Jeremy walks out. She leaves, but Jeremy has no clue why she leaves. To Doofenshmirtz, he is ready to liftoff. But he can't find his key to the escape plane (He dropped it near Agent P which comes out an idea to him). He tries to do everything to get the key. Isabella then walks in the backyard than spots the house. Phineas appears behind her with a monster costume to scare her, but didn't work out. Phineas leads her into the house, and held her hand all the way and sings. On the way, they met two very non-scary things: Baljeet as a failed math test, and Buford as Suzy Johnson. Doofenshmirtz than trades that if he frees Perry he will give him the key. He than accepts than flies the plane away, followed by Perry. Once the doctor sees Perry in the back, the two begin to fight. Isabella's hiccups are still not cured so Phineas decides to use lightning. But during Perry's battle he accidentally lifts the haunted house. Everyone evacuates, but Phineas get's stuck in the house. He falls down but is saved by a makeshift trampoline Isabella makes from sashes. He then lands in her arms, and Isabella's hiccups are cured. In the end, Isabella tells Candace about her hiccups, so she pretends to have a heavy one to get Jeremy's attention. Songs * One Good Scare Ought to Do You Some Good * Candace (Who's That Girl) * Perry the Platypus (song) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line (None) Ferb's Line *('"That was a great day, Ferb. What did you think was the spookiest thing?") "Definitely the giant floating baby head." *"Mahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" in One Good Scare Ought to do ya some good Whatcha doin'? * Isabella, twice: :* Coming into the backyard the first time (cut off by hiccups) :* Coming into the backyard the second time (cut off by hiccups again) Perry entrance to his lair Perry enters a trash can, leading him to his lair. Other lines * Doofenshmirtz: :* Doofenshmirtz:Perry the Platypus? :* Doofenshmirtz:The dissaproveinator? :* Doofenshmirtz:My golf clubs? I don't even play golf! Continuity *Chronologically and in production order, this is Suzy's first appearance. Background Information *This episode appeared on the US DVD Phineas and Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas as a "never before seen" episode. *In the song, One Good Scare Ought to Do You Some Good, Phineas holds Isabella's hand the entire time. *The theme song for Perry the Platypus is extended. Allusions Cast Category:Episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Disney Channel Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes